


The Wrath of Heaven

by mxtroid



Series: Preparing For Trouble [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxtroid/pseuds/mxtroid
Summary: this is based on an au of mine where both of my inquisitors are, well, inquisitors. i love both of my characters so much and i really wanted to envision them interacting in thedas, but since i'm not a natural writer, it might not come off as good quality story telling D:still, i hope everyone likes what i have so far, and i will continue to write more!





	The Wrath of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olkah and Blaesa are about to face trial for the crimes of herecy that they have commited... or so they believe

Olkah Adaar was mad. She hadn’t wanted this to happen. All she wanted to do was kill that wicked man, but apparently the Maker was not on her side. One explosion and destroyed temple later, and she was unconscious. She thought to herself, as she shook the steel shackles, that it probably would have been for the better. A quick death would have been more desirable than a life of misery and injustice. But here she was, getting cramps in places she never would have imagined, her wrists raw, and what little of her dignity she had stripped, in this dank prison cell. She, however, wasn't the only one suffering. Looking to her right, she saw her friend Blaesa Cadash doubled over in pain; she, too, shackled to the ground. Olkah's eyes brimmed with tears as she watched her companion whimper, clutching her hand as if it were about to fall off. In the dim of the prison cell, she could make out a faint green shine on Blaesa's right hand, seemingly causing the great pain she had been experiencing.

The four guards that surrounded the two women, with lances pointed towards them, were obviously terrified of something - besides the fact that Olkah was a fearsome Qunari, of course. Her eyes glanced to her left hand, which, for some reason, was glowing and crackling with that same unnatural green luminescence that was on Blaesa's hand. Then, as it shone with brighter intensity, she felt a jolt of electricity shiver up her arm, startling her, and retracted her body inwards, putting more pressure on her already aching wrists. Strangely, Blaesa's hand also reacted to the shock, and she yelped simultaneously.

While they winced in pain, over the ambient drips of condensation, they could hear a loud, husky voice - a woman - shouting at Maker knows who. Then the door crashed open, as she and her companion marched in. The former one, presumably the one shouting, was a tall, muscular human, and had a face of a mix of disgust and anger. Her forehead was sprinkled with sweat, and her eyes beady. Her companion was shorter and more slender. She was cloaked in a rich mauve cape, and what little of her hair that Olkah could make out was a short, carrot coloured bob. Her demeanour was less aggressive than her friend’s but she still held an authoritative posture. She glanced at the taller woman, who began to speak.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now,” she spat in a distinct Nevarran accent, circling Olkah and Blaesa like a vulture circles its prey. Blaesa glanced to and from the two new women with wide eyes, bloodshot and tired. “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you two.” she glared at Olkah, her eyes like daggers burying themselves into her vision. Olkah stayed silent, not wanting to waste her breath on empty threats. The woman’s face twisted, and she fiercely yanked on the Qunari’s wrist; the mark glowing ever brighter.

“Explain this!” she demanded.

“I can’t!” Olkah snarled, finding her voice at last. The Qunari’s Recieved Pronunciation threw the human off slightly, expecting a grating voice.

“What do you mean, you can’t?” she persisted, eager to wheedle whatever information she could out of her. Qunari were known for their cunning, and this one was no exception.

“I don’t know what it is, or how it got there.” Olkah stated. She could see the ire build in the human’s gaze, and could mentally see where her patience grew thing. Her face twisted into rage, and her arm raised in a violent manner.

“You’re lying!” she cried, moving to slap her, just as Blaesa reached out to protect her, but the smaller woman intervened by a hair’s breadth, contorting her friend into an arm lock. 

“We need her, Cassandra,” she snapped, looking at her straight in the eye, like a mother scolding a child. Olkah looked back to Blaesa, who was shaking, but had found her voice. She addressed the hooded woman.

“So, what happens now?”

She released Cassandra from her grip, after making sure she had calmed down, and asked her, in a softer voice, but still edged with steel;

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” Olkah noted the slight Orlesian accent on the woman’s tongue, and she grimaced slightly. Blaesa continued to spell her tale;

“I remember running. Things were chasing me. And then… a woman?” she looked over to Olkah, whose eyes lit up in recognition - she had also seen this woman!

“A woman?”

“She reached out to me, but then…” Olkah stopped short of herself. ‘Cassandra’ put her hand on the hooded woman’s shoulders, and she nodded in confirmation.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take them to the rift.” she stated, as she reached for Olkah and Blaesa. 'Leliana’ turned and left sharply, and the door slammed as Cassandra approached Olkah again, this time with less ferocity.

“What did happen?” Olkah inquired, looking up reproachfully at her captor. Cassandra took a brief moment to examine the prisoners. It was certainly unusual for a Qunari and a Dwarf to be travelling together, as she gathered. They looked the exact opposite of each other, besides from their drastic height difference; the Dwarf was blonde, petite and had tattoos covering her face, while the Qunari was dark haired, tall and muscular, and she had a single scar on her right cheek. How they had ended up in the same place; Cassandra had no idea; but now was not the time to sit idle and think about such matters. She ceased staring at the women, and helped them to their feet. She unpicked the lock on their shackles, and replaced the harsh iron cuffs with a rough rope, twisting it until it was secure on their wrists.

“It will be easier to show you.” Cassandra finally stated, and led them outside. Compared to the dingy cell, the brilliant light of the sun illuminated the snowy landscape, and they struggled to get used to the sudden light. As their eyes accustomed to the light, they looked around. They were in some sort of village, with tents pitched up haphazardly, with fires lit and villagers crouched around them, huddling to shield themselves from the cold of the Frostback mountains. Olkah turned her head to stare at the crowd, but her eyes were drawn to a sliver of bright, luminous green in the pale sky.

It led to thicker threads of green. Then, slivers branching off. Then, further upwards, into one of the most horrifying things Olkah had ever seen. A massive, gaping hole in the sky, shifting and morphing as if to reach out to her. 

"Blaesa, look," she nudged her companion, who strained her neck to stare at where she was pointing. Blaesa's eyes grew wide.

"What is that thing?" she whispered. Cassandra slowly turned her head from them to also stare at the sky.

"We call it the Breach," she stated. "It's a massive rift into the world of demons" - Blaesa took a sharp intake of breath as they both listened - "that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest." Cassandra turned once again to face the pair. Her face steeled, as she continued. "All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" Blaesa inquired, her eyebrows raised. 

"This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

As Cassandra uttered those words, the arms of the Breach began to contort violently, and simultaneously, so did the marks on Olkah and Blaesa's arms. They both gasped and screamed in pain, and collapsed to the ground, clutching their arms with tears in their eyes. A time passed, and as the pain wore off in their tortured limbs, Cassandra knelt down and looked at them with a more softer expression than before, seemingly sympathizing with their pain.

"Each time the Breach expands, your marks spread... and they are killing you. Your marks may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time." she informed them.

"You say it _may_ be the key," Blaesa questioned, "to doing what?"

"Closing the Breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours." Cassandra replied. Olkah grew impatient, and butted into the conversation.

"So you think we did this? To ourselves?" Olkah snarled. Blaesa frowned, as did Cassandra. She continued with her explanation, unfazed by Olkah's surprise interruption.

"Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong."

"And if we're not responsible?" Cassandra paused for a moment, and carried on.

"Someone is, and you two are our only suspects. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way."

Blaesa gently placed her hand on Olkah's arm, and added,

"We understand," Blaesa said softly. They both stared at Cassandra earnestly, as the latter's eyes sparkled.

"Then...?"

"We'll do whatever we can. Whatever it takes," Blaesa smiled slightly. Cassandra reciprocated the gesture, and began to pull them to their feet, Olkah aiding Blaesa due to her superior strength. They then followed Cassandra, as she walked briskly through the maze of tents that lined the village. The villagers began to look up from their duties to shout threats and curses, to shake their fists and stare menacingly at them. Blaesa bristled, as Olkah did her best to comfort her as they traversed the snowy paths. Cassandra once again began to speak to them.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now they are dead." Blaesa could almost make out a sob wavering in Cassandra's throat, but it was drowned out by the jeers and jests of the crowd. They stopped abruptly at the town gate, as soldiers began to open it.

"We lash out like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as She did. Until the Breach is sealed." Cassandra continued. As the gates continued to open, she unsheathed a dagger from her belt, and cut the coarse rope away from the prisoner's wrists. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more." Blaesa and Olkah took a precious moment to rub their sore wrists, and Cassandra turned sharply towards the exit. "Come now; it is not far." She, once again, walked with a hurried pace, and her two companions had to run after her to catch up.

"Where are you taking us?" Olkah demanded.

"Your marks must be tested on something smaller than the Breach." Cassandra replied cryptically, maintaining her pace. Olkah and Blaesa turned to give each other quizzical looks, then followed their new ally - or enemy - into the snowy unknowns of the mountains.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on an au of mine where both of my inquisitors are, well, inquisitors. i love both of my characters so much and i really wanted to envision them interacting in thedas, but since i'm not a natural writer, it might not come off as good quality story telling D:  
> still, i hope everyone likes what i have so far, and i will continue to write more!


End file.
